


Trauma

by KpopOverloaded



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Feels, Gay Character, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonbinary Character, Porn with Feelings, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Shameless Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Softcore Porn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Yeonjun has trauma from his past that he really need his partner to help him through.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a small drabble that I wanted to write because I am soft for Yeonbin and was inspired by reading a Pride Month related fic. Anyway, leave a comment and kudo to tell me how you liked it.

Yeonjun felt shame curling in his belly, clenching tightly in his abdomen as though his body was taken hostage by the strong emotion. His mind raced with thoughts, _this was wrong. It was a choice- his choice. He should feel ashamed for it._

As he bounced on Soobin’s cock, warmth spreads through his stomach alongside the shameful tears dropping onto Soobin’s flawless chest. Perfect hands cupped his face, pulling him down and kissing him breathless with a mission to change their hyung’s mind. 

“Don’t feel bad for who you are.” Soobin whispered against his mouth, licking into the wet space and coaxing Yeonjun into a calmer state. 

“Unnh-” Yeonjun choked as he slammed back down on the other, throat blocked by a lump and eyes spilling more tears. 

Soobin swiped at the tears falling down his face, “Shh,” they shushed, placing kiss after kiss against Yeonjun’s face in another effort to calm him down. “It’s not a choice, you know it isn’t.” The other pleaded, “That’s your parents talking. The only choice you made was to get away from them and their negativity.” 

Moaning sharply, Yeonjun plops back down on his partner’s fat cock, reaching for Soobin’s face in search of comfort or anything the other could offer. A gasp leaves him when the other’s cock hits his prostate, pushing so hard that white streaks both their chests and brings Yeonjun’s mind to cloud nine, erasing almost all the anxiety that pillaged his body. Yeonjun falls sideways, eyes blurry and unfocused as Soobin rams into him, finishing their-self off with carefully accentuated thrusts to prolong the other’s orgasm. 

“Look at me, hyung.” Soobin grips the other’s chin, forcing their boyfriend to focus his eyes on their own - of course after Yeonjun comes back from cloud nine. “What your parents said about you...it’s all wrong. I know you know that. Why would you choose to be gay if it meant potentially putting your entire life down the drain? Plus it’s fucking 2020 and you should embrace who you are because you are fucking awesome as shit.” 

Yeonjun giggled, half asleep and sniffling as he listened to his partner. The other was still inside him, cum warm and held in place by their softened appendage. The weight of Soobin’s cock brought an odd sort of comfort to his muddled mind and heavy heart.

“You’re the best partner...I love you, my bunny.” Yeonjun says almost drunkenly, high on the effects of praise and post-orgasm. 

“I love you just as much, Yeonjunnie Hyung.” Sniffling, Yeonjun scoots closer to Soobin, grabbing hold of their face and lightly littering kisses across their nose and cheeks. Warmth encased the older’s entire body as he pulled himself closer to his partner, needing their presence in order to keep himself sane. 

Pausing, Yeonjun locks eyes with his partner, pressing a kiss to their plump and soft lips before murmuring, “I don’t think I’ll be okay for a while but- as long as you’re ‘ere, I’ll live.” 

Soobin hums softly, basking in the lazy kisses Yeonjun has started scattering kisses over their face again. Even if their hyung is battling with trauma from his past, they will always be there. Tomorrow and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always read and appreciated! I love reading comments especially so pls let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded2), if you would like to follow me.


End file.
